¡Pero no se enoje, Don Rigo!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "- ¡Pero miren nada más quién está aquí, mi payaso favorito! ¿Ahora con qué truco de magia nos harás más placentera la tarde?-" AU humano. Dedicado a Yukikitsune. Colaboración de RutLance-CrystalFairy.


_**Hetalia**, marcas, series, sucesos, celebridades, programas, etc., **NO** nos pertenecen, se escribe esto sin fines de lucro, ni para apoyar propaganda política de ningún tipo, ni es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, así como tampoco es un esfuerzo para animar al misterioso grupo compuesto por dos personas que desean conquistar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos, yaoi y el perico Luis Miguel, a quien le gusta morder la oreja de Arthur Kirkland, a.k.a. Inglaterra._

¡Hola a todos! :3 En esta ocasión, les traemos un capítulo piloto, ya que aún debemos trabajar en la idea del fic, sin contar los demás en los cuáles debemos seguir actualizando. Sus criticas y observaciones serán apreciadas.

**_Yikikitsune_**, éste es el fic qué empezamos a escribir para tu cumpleaños, sin embargo muchas cosas se nos atravesaron en el camino. Más, aquí está y a ver qué te parece. :3

Recuerden, _"Harm"_ es el nombre humano para Holanda. ;D

Sin más ni más, disfruten este capítulo piloto. n.n

* * *

**¡Pero no se enoje, Don Rigo!**

**Capítulo piloto.**

En una escuela preparatoria, el orientador escolar se encontraba revisando los expedientes del alumnado, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un reporte bastante particular...

- No puede ser.- Se dijo a sí mismo al analizar el expediente.

**.~o0o~.**

- Y siguiendo su consejo, decidí hablar con él sobre nuestra relación. Por lo qué le dije que ya no quería que me dijera _"esposa"_- Relataba un joven rubio de ojos cafés.

- Eso es un buen progreso, Tino.- Le dijo el terapeuta.

- ¡El desquiciado de su pareja...!- Alzó la voz de pronto un rubio de ojos verdes y espesas cejas.

- Arthur.- Lo interrumpió.- Tú ya tuviste tu turno. Deja qué Tino termine de contar.- Se dirigió a éste.- ¿Y entonces qué sucedió?-

- M-Me dijo que estaba bien.- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- Y al día siguiente se puso un vestido. Asustó a nuestra perrita, al pequeño Peter, a Arthur, a los vecinos, a sus compañeros de trabajo...-

- Está bien, asustó a todo el mundo. Ve al grano, por favor.-

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Todos callaron al ver entrar a un joven alto de piel blanca como la leche, largo cabello ondulado color negro sujetado en una cola de caballo, de anteojos pequeños y redondos, de expresión seria y ojos grises qué se podían confundir fácilmente con otro color. Vestía un uniforme escolar de una distinguida escuela privada y llevaba cargando un gran maletín. Pasó de largo a los presentes sin prestarles la más mínima atención, tomó asiento y apoyó la cabeza sobre una de sus manos, mientras cruzaba las piernas...

- Espero qué esto termine pronto.- Dijo el recién llegado.- No me gusta perder mi tiempo.-

- _**¿¡PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENIR A INTERRUMPIR, YOU DAMN BRAT!?**_- Le gritó colérico Arthur al joven de cabello negro.- _**¿¡QUÉ NO VES QUÉ ESTO ES UNA SESIÓN PRIVADA!?**_-

El muchacho se volvió a verlo por un instante y se llevó una mano a la frente...

- Ingleses.- Suspiró con fastidio.- Debí suponerlo.-

- _**WHAT...!?**_-

- Arthur, por favor, trata de mantener la calma.- El terapeuta intentó tranquilizarlo. Tras lograrlo, se dirigió al joven de ojos grises.- Tú debes ser Wellington Addams, ¿no es así?-

- No, soy John Johnson, del Noticiero Nocturno. De día soy sólo un simple estudiante, y de noche me dedico a reportar escandalosas noticias sobre los fracasados qué viven en esta ciudad.-

- Momento, tienen qué pedirme permiso para transmitir mi información personal en la televisión.- Intervino un rubio con lentes.- ¡Exijo ver una identificación y el contrato para que puedan proceder, o demandaré a la cadena!-

- Ninguna cadena perdería su tiempo para enseñar documentos a un fracasado.- Dijo la única mujer presente, una joven mujer de largos cabellos rubios.

El terapeuta se puso de pie, apenas notó que el resto de su grupo estaba listo para comentar algo más, decidido a ponerle fin a ese incómodo momento...

- Arthur, baja esa silla.- Cuando logró calmar al inglés, el castaño retomó su lugar.- Él es Wellington Addams, y a partir de hoy se une a nuestro grupo.-

- Entonces, ¿no es reportero?-

- No, Eduard.-

- ¿Y por qué dijo todo eso?- Preguntó Tino.

- Porque emplea el sarcasmo como mecanismo de defensa y para proyectar su ira sobre los demás.-

- Noticia de última hora, tenemos un Einstein en el siglo XXI.- Soltó de repente Wellington Addams.- ¿Insinúa que todos los que emplean el sarcasmo se esconden mientras hacen sentir mal a los demás haciendo resaltar su propia estupidez? ¿Cómo es que no vienen a tomar terapia con usted? ¡Claro! ¡Las personas inteligentes buscan a un profesional!-

- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?- Le preguntaron.

- La escuela no quiere gastar en un profesional. Y no tendría por qué estar aquí si una excusa de psicólogo supiera llenar reportes de observación y análisis, en lugar de anotar un "_Bien"_, o dibujar notas musicales en desorden.- Le dio un vistazo rápido al lugar.- Aunque no me sorprendería de alguien qué usa su propia casa como consultorio, lo cuál sólo indica un par de cosas; qué no tiene dinero, o simplemente no le gusta gastar dinero.-

El terapeuta se quitó un momento los anteojos, para disimular el enfado que le provocó el comentario dicho por el recién llegado...

- ¿Por qué no le compartes al grupo el motivo por el cual estás aquí?- Se volvió a acomodar los anteojos.- Me refiero al verdadero motivo.-

Wellington suspiró, comenzó a abrir su maletín, y extrajo un pequeño paquete de él...

- Me acusaron de golpear a un maestro, mismo qué no explicó que el responsable de que saliera lastimado fue mi molesto acosador; en lo personal, tengo la certeza de que sólo buscaban una excusa para sacarme una hora antes de la escuela. Y por eso estoy aquí, rodeado de infelices y sus patéticos problemas.- Decía mientras abría el paquete y sacaba algunas cosas de ahí.

- Bloody Hell! ¿Acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales en tu casa?- Gritó de nueva cuenta Arthur.- ¿Y usted por qué no lo regaña? ¡Desde que entró, nos ha insultado a todos!-

- A mí no.- Intervino la rubia.

- Sí, bueno... ¿Qué estás haciendo, Addams?-

- Si tengo que escuchar sus absurdas historias, me haré un appletini y pretenderé que son aficionados sin experiencia, que se preparan para una presentación de blues.- Mezclaba el vodka con jugo de manzana, agitándolo.

- Eres menor de edad, se supone qué no deberías estar tomando alcohol.- Le habló un rubio de ojos celestes.

- Usted es un adulto, debería hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos, y no entrometerse en los de los demás.- Se sirvió la bebida en una copa y le agregó una rebanada de manzana, junto con una cereza.- Además, esto fue un regalo de mi madre, lo cuál les dará a entender qué ella está de acuerdo en qué yo consuma alcohol.-

- Bueno, si su mamá lo permite.- Empezó a decir Tino no muy convencido.- No creo qué sea tan malo.-

- ¿¡Qué no sea tan malo!? That bloody...!-

- Arthur, recuerda donde y el porqué estás aquí.- Dijo el terapeuta para apaciguar al inglés, y luego revisó su reloj.- Bien, como ya falta poco para qué termine la sesión, Tino, ¿te parece bien qué en la siguiente semana continuemos con tu problema, para dedicar el tiempo qué sobra para presentar al resto de los pacientes?-

- ¡Ah, de acuerdo!- Contestó con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien, comienza tú.-

- ¿Ah? ¡Está bien!- Se llevó una mano a la nuca, algo apenado.- M-Me llamo Tino Väinämöinen, y tengo problemas por reprimir mi ira.- Se deprimió un poco.- Lo cuál está provocando qué estalle en momentos inadecuados.-

- Bien, Tino. Ahora es tu turno, Arthur.-

- Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, y soy un caballero inglés, y a diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo modales y...-

- Claro, gritar es propio de un _"caballero"_ inglés, así como su mal gusto para vestir.-

- A lo qué Arthur se refiere.- Lo interrumpió el terapeuta para evitar otra discusión segura.- Es qué se enoja con tal facilidad, qué recibió una orden de la Corte para venir a tomar terapia de control de ira.-

- ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo qué repetirle qué no fue por una orden de la Corte, sino por culpa de ese bloody...!?-

- Eduard, preséntate, por favor.-

- Sí, mi nombre es Eduard von Bock.- Un misterioso brillo apareció a su lado, en lo qué se reacomodaba los lentes.- Dicen qué sufro de ira pasiva-agresiva.-

- Es porqué sufres de ira pasiva-agresiva, Eduard.-

- O sea, qué eres de esos tipos irritantes, los cuáles inician un problema, se lavan las manos al ver la magnitud de la situación.- Comentó el joven de ojos grises.- Y terminan huyendo con la cola entre las patas.-

- ¡Bueno, y-yo no...!-

- Ludwig...-

- Sería mejor qué se presentara primero la señorita Natasha.- Contestó el rubio de ojos celestes.

- Por supuesto.- Wellington cruzó la pierna.- Las mujeres primero.-

- Soy Natasha Arlovskaya.- Se presentó la rubia de ojos azules.- No me gusta qué molesten a mi hermano.-

- Natasha se encuentra aquí recibiendo terapia, debido a un malentendido...-

- ¿Un malentendido?- Tino comenzó a temblar levemente.- Salió en las noticias, persiguiendo a un pobre hombre con un cuchillo.-

- Fue su culpa por molestar a mi hermano.- Miró con desagrado a Tino, quién se tensara en el acto.

- A la próxima, consigue una pistola con silenciador.- Le aconsejó Wellington.- Te ahorraría un problema, y te daría tiempo de borrar evidencias.-

- ¡No creo eso sea un buen consejo!- Gritó asustado Eduard.

- Lo es sólo cuando quieres quitar a_ "alguien"_ del camino.- Le respondió el de cabellos negros.- Pero con lo de control de armas, se ha puesto un poco más difícil. Malditos demócratas.-

- Eh, sí. Ludwig, sólo faltas tú de presentarte.-

- Me llamo Ludwig Beilschmidt.- Se presentó formalmente.- Y vengo a terapia, ya qué intenté desfigurar a una persona.-

- Ha sido lo más interesante qué he oído en todo el día.- Wellington se llevó una mano al mentón.- ¿Cómo sucedió?-

- Creo qué con eso ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy.- Los interrumpió el terapeuta.- Así qué creo...-

- Usted es el único qué falta por presentarse.- Wellington le dio un sorbo a su appletini.- Así que es sugerible qué lo haga inmediatamente.-

Lo miró directo a los ojos, luego se dio cuenta de qué tenía razón. Soltó un hondo suspiro y se aclaró la garganta...

- Soy el Doctor Roderich Edelstein.- Se presentó el castaño de ojos violetas.- Y a partir de ahora seré tu terapeuta.-

- Dirá qué desde un mes atrás _debió_ ser mi terapeuta.- Wellington le dio un sorbo a su appletini.- Well, supongo qué con eso será suficiente para finalizar la sesión.-

- Faltas tú de presentarte, Wellington.- Una vena en la frente de Roderich comenzó a notarse.- Además, no puedes decidir por tu cuenta si terminó o no la sesión.-

- ¿Es una advertencia?- Preguntó el de ojos grises dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

- Es una invitación para qué te conozca el resto del grupo. Haz el favor de presentarte como es debido.-

- Es lo justo.- Dijo y se reacomodó en el asiento.- Me llamo Wellington Addams y tengo 17 años. No me gusta qué me llamen por mi nombre, ni qué me toquen. Odio la gente, así como aquéllos qué se quieren hacer los graciosos, ni los qué se dan aires de grandeza. Mi bebida favorita es el appletini, casi no me da hambre, duermo poco por las noches, y tomo una siesta ocasional en el día. Me gusta tomar baños de jacuzzi con hidromasaje, con sales meditérraneas y oyendo música de jazz, tomando un appletini. Tengo mi propio acosador, qué me sigue a donde vaya, por lo qué no necesito a otro idiota tras de mí.-

- Bueno, supongo qué con eso será suficiente, Well... Addams.-

En ese momento, Tino alzó la mano.

- Quizá no sea nada importante, pero... ¿Por qué dijo que desde hace un mes usted debió ser su terapeuta?-

- Por que Addams no se presentaba al grupo. Incluso había preparado algo especial para hacerlo sentir bienvenido...-

- ¿Se refiere a ese asqueroso dip barato para las galletas que obtuvo comprando las aceitunas?- Le preguntó la rubia.- _"No me costó nada, las regalaban en la compra de las aceitunas."_-

- Y no nos dijo que tendríamos un compañero.- Agregó Eduard.

- Tampoco contestó el teléfono cuando la pareja de Tino le llamó del hospital por la intoxicación que sufrió a causa de esa crema.- Comentó Ludwig recordando cuando le llamaron.- Estuvimos dos días preocupados por Tino, y por que usted no respondió ninguna llamada.-

- You bloody bastard! -Gritó el Kirkland apuntando con el dedo al terapeuta.- ¡Yo no sabré nada de cocina, pero esa cosa olía a rayos!-

- Es-Esperen, no hay necesidad de culpar a nadie, le pudo pasar a cualquiera...- Interrumpió Tino al borde del llanto.

- Toma.- Wellington le entregó una tarjeta finamente impresa.- Es el abogado de mi familia. Con los registros médicos y la declaración de los testigos, podrás hundir a este sujeto hasta que se pudra. Sus honorarios son altos, pero menciona mi nombre y te hará un descuento.-

- ¿Ah?- Se volvió a verlo el rubio de ojos cafés, un poco confundido.

Roderich dejó un un suspiro, mismo que se escuchó como un gruñido, provocando que todos voltearan a verle...

- Como ya dije, la sesión ha terminado...-

- Entonces, ¿ese dinero extra que estaba recibiendo era por que cobraba sin atender a un paciente?- Le preguntó el rubio de lentes.

- Por donde lo vean, eso es una estafa.- Comentó Natasha.

- Me parece que esto deberíamos conversarlo en la otra sesión...-

- A decir verdad, no asistía a las anteriores sesiones, ya qué creo que la terapia es sólo una pérdida de tiempo. No obstante, la directiva ordenó a mi madre qué debía venir _"por mi propio bien."_ Malditos fracasados.-

- Si ése es el caso, lo mejor sería qué consultaras a un psicoanalista, en vez de venir a terapia de control de ira.- Opinó Ludwig.

- Escuchen, debo dar por terminada la sesión, ya qué debo ir a recoger a mi sobrino hasta...-

***PAS* **

La puerta se cerró detrás de un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos violetas, qué ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar, subiendo con prisas las escaleras, ante la mirada de todos...

***PAS***

Y eso indicaba qué se había encerrado en un cuarto del piso superior. Roderich se llevó una mano a la cabeza ante la inminente jaqueca qué se avecinaba...

- Supongo qué ya no será necesario que vaya a recoger a su sobrino.- Le dijo Eduard, ganándose una mirada llena de fastidio por parte del castaño...

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente, el doctor Roderich se encontraba en el cuarto asignado para dar la terapia de control de ira, en la cárcel de la localidad...

- ¡Pero miren nada más quién está aquí, mi payaso favorito!- Un joven adulto albino, de ojos rojos, entró con extremada algarabía al ver al terapeuta.- ¿Ahora con qué truco de magia nos harás más placentera la tarde?-

- Gilbert, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirte qué la psicología no son trucos de magia?- Le respondió molesto ante el comentario.

- Pero si estafas a los demás, haciéndoles creer cosas qué no son. Kesesesese.-

- ¡Oh, vamos, Gilbert!- Un hombre de piel ligeramente bronceada, de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes aceitunados, entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa.- No tiene nada de malo qué Roderich haga trucos de magia. ¿No trajiste el sombrero para qué saques conejitos, palomitas o una linda tortuguita?-

- Antonio.- Se cubrió el rostro con una mano.- Por última vez, no soy un mago.-

- ¡Hon, hon, hon, hon, hon!- Un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y con asomo de barba, entró cubriéndose la boca para evitar reírse a carcajadas.- Mon ami Anthony, lo único mágico qué podría hacer mon cher Roderich sería usar...-

- Francis.- Lo interrumpió mientras se le oscurecía el rostro.- Veo qué has alargado más aún tu estadía en la cárcel.-

- Aún en la más sombría de las prisiones del alma, puede brillar la flama del amour.- Dijo el rubio de ojos azules, mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos.- La flama de mi amour.-

- Cómo sea, limítate a conducirte con propiedad en esta sesión, por favor.- Vio entrar a dos presos más.- Harm, Vash.- Hizo una breve pausa en lo que ambos rubios tomaran asientos.- Espero qué esta semana todos ustedes hayan progresado un poco.-

- ¿Cómo le ha ido a mi asombroso hermano?- Preguntó de pronto Gilbert, alzando la mano mientras hablaba.- No creo que la esté pasando mal, ya qué tiene por hermano a alguien tan genial como yo.-

Y recordando lo qué había acontecido la tarde anterior con el nuevo paciente, un pequeño tic obligó a Roderich a llevarse una mano a la frente para ocultarlo...

- Se encuentra bien, Gilbert.- Le respondió con dureza.- Así qué sólo habla cuando sea estrictamente tu turno.-

Una vez qué sintiera que el tic desapareció, decidió continuar con la sesión. No obstante, su celular comenzó a sonar...

- No puede ser.- Dijo al revisar el número.- Dispénsenme un momento.- Le dijo a los presidiarios y salió del cuarto vigilado por los guardias de la cárcel.- ¿Sí, ahora qué quieres?- Hizo una breve pausa mientras comenzaba a frotar su sien.- Escucha, en este momento estoy en la cárcel...- Se cubrió los ojos.- No, no estoy preso, ni tampoco fui embaucado por uno de los presos como la vez anterior.- Miró al interior del cuarto, fijando la mirada en Gilbert, quién reía junto a Antonio y Francis.- Escúchame un instante, ¿quieres? Estoy con el grupo de presidiarios, así qué hablaremos cuando llegue a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?.- Dejó caer su brazo al costado.- Sí, tú también.- Colgó.- Maldita arpía.-

Entró de nueva cuenta al cuarto, e ignorando las carcajadas, tomó asiento...

- Bien, continuemos la sesión.- Les dijo.

- ¿Entonces te regañó tu ex-vieja?-

- Gilbert, te recuerdo qué están viniendo a terapia para ayudarlos a ustedes, y no a meterse en mis asuntos personales.-

- Tenías razón, Gilbert, lo regañó.- Comentó asombrado Antonio.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron el fin de semana?- Les preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

- No tiene nada de malo, mon cher, admitir qué tienes problemas en el paraíso.- Francis se echó a reír con sutilidad.- ¿No es ese el primer paso, admitir qué uno tiene problemas?-

- No tengo ningún maldito problema, así qué por favor, por favor vamos a retomar la terapia.-

- ¿Y cómo pretende ayudarnos a nosotros a controlar nuestros problemas de ira, si usted no puede controlar los suyos propios?- Se cruzó de brazos Harm.

- Harm, soy perfectamente capaz de controlar mi ira. Verán.- Se reacomodó en su asiento.- Ayer tuve un nuevo paciente, que logró alterar a los demás, mediante malos consejos, sarcasmo y amenazas. Y no conforme con eso, se puso a beber un appletini en plena sesión, alegando qué su madre le daba permiso.-

- Eso nos demuestra una vez más qué tan injusta es la vida.-

- ¿Me molesté? No. Dejé qué siguiera con la charada qué usa para esconder su evidente rechazo social, y aunque no tenga dinero como para comprarme un kit para preparar una bebida, no me enojé en absoluto.-

- Roderich.- Habló Vash.- Eso no es control de ira, es negación, envidia y excusas absurdas para eludir la realidad.-

- Vasho tiene razón, si tanto te molesta, Señorito, qué exista alguien más rico y con un mejor expectativa de vida.-

- No me llames Vasho.- Le dijo molesto al albino.- Pero en verdad, tendrías dinero si no sostuvieras esa facha de persona sofisticada.-

- Y falta aún lo de su ex-esposa.- Francis se cruzó de piernas.- Tener qué mantenerla a ella y a su novio de turno, hasta qué se case con otro, o se muera claro de placer.-

- ¡Oh, por favor, Francis! Ofendes al Señorito.-

Roderich no dijo nada, sólo veía fijamente la libreta en donde hacía anotaciones, ¿desde cuando los pacientes sabían más de su vida pesonal qué él mismo? Tomando en cuenta de qué llevaban mucho tiempo tras la rejas...

- ¡Oh! ¡Oh!- Antonio alzó el brazo entusiasmado.- He estado recibiendo cartas de Lovi. Y me pone muy contento, ya qué nunca me contestaba la carta qué le enviaba por semana. Así qué perseveré y le empecé a mandar una carta diaria.-

- ¿Y qué te contestó?- Preguntó Harm.

- Dice**_ "¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡DEJA DE MANDAR TANTAS CARTAS! ¡OJALÁ QUÉ TE MUERAS!"_**- Se rió por lo bajo.- ¿No es lindo?-

- **_¡SUFICIENTE!_**- Se alzó de la silla Roderich, poniendo en alerta a todos, incluyendo a los guardias.- **_¡NO SÉ CÓMO HE PERMITIDO QUÉ TODOS ME PASEN POR ENCIMA! ¡ESOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!_**-

- Momento, no atribuyas tus problemas a nosotros.- Le indicó Vash.

- **_¡ESE MOCOSO, SE CREE MUCHO PORQUÉ ES DE FAMILIA ADINERADA, PUEDE INSULTAR A QUIÉN QUIERA Y CUANDO QUIERA, JACTÁNDOSE DE ELLO EN LO QUÉ BEBE UN APPLETINI!_**-

- ¿Hablas del paciente de ayer, o lo qué ocurrió anoche en la telenovela?-

- **_¡Y MI EX-ESPOSA, ESA MALDITA! ¡LO ÚNICO QUÉ SABE HACER ES SACARME DINERO CADA QUÉ PUEDE, Y RECORDARME A CADA MOMENTO QUÉ MI VIDA ES MÁS MISERABLE QUÉ LA SUYA!_**-

- Señorito. Tienes una horda de problemas.- Todos voltearon a ver a Gilbert.- ¿No has intentado acudir con un profesional qué pueda brindarte ayuda?-

Guardaron silencio los presentes, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, oyendo la agitada respiración de Roderich. Tras un momento, y acomodando su ropa y sus cabellos alborotados, rompió el silencio...

- Es verdad, necesito ir a ver a alguien.- Tomó sus cosas y salió.

- ¿Eso significa qué la sesión ya acabó?- Preguntó Antonio.

- ¡Hon, hon, hon, hon, hon!-

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- Preguntó fastidiado Vash.

- Se me olvidó preguntarle por mon amour Arthur.-

- No tienes remedio.- Y se echó a reír el de ojos rojos.

**.~o0o~.**

La siguiente tarde, Roderich se hallaba esperando en un consultorio en particular. Una puerta se abrió, y de ella salieron una mujer, una niña y un hombre moreno de cabellos color chocolate...

- Así qué ya sabes, linda.- El hombre revolvió los cabellos de la niña cariñosamente.- No olvides hacer tus quehaceres y tareas primero, ya luego te pones a jugar hasta que tu mami diga qué es la hora de la cena. ¿De acuerdo?-

- Sí.- Contestó la pequeña y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós.-

- Adiós.- Se incorporó con una sonrisa y agitó la mano en señal de despedida.- Nos vemos la próxima semana.-

Tan pronto la mujer y la niña desaparecieran por el pasillo, Roderich se dirigió hasta donde estaba el hombre moreno...

- José María.-

- ¡Don Rigo, pero qué milagro!- De inmediato le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y un palmada en el brazo.- ¿Y ese milagro qué se deja ver? Desde qué dejó de rentar el consultorio aquí, las cosas han estado un poco más tranquilas.-

- Sí.- Contestó incómodo.- ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?-

- Por supuesto.-

Una vez instalados dentro del consultorio de José María, el cuál estaba decorado como si fuera la habitación de un niño, con varios y diversos juguetes, un librero con numerosos cuentos, una gaveta, un escritorio, sillas pequeñas y grandes, un sofá para tres personas, y una mesa de trabajo con varios artículos escolares...

- ¿Y a qué se debe su visita, Don Rigo?- José María, o Chema para los amigos, sacó unos cuántos dulces qué mantenía escondidos dentro de su escritorio.

- No me llames Don Rigo, soy Roderich, por si se te ha olvidado.- Gruñó un poco.- Me molesta qué me llamen así.-

- ¡Pero no se enoje, Don Rigo!- Se disculpó el moreno.- Usted sabe, es la costumbre.-

- Mira, esta es mi situación.- Cambió el tema.- Me he dado cuenta de qué tengo problemas de ira, y no tengo a nadie más a quién acudir.-

- ¿A poco ya fue con los demás?- Preguntó sorprendido el moreno.- ¿Todavía siguen molestos con usted?-

- No, y no iría con ellos aún si mi vida dependiera de ello.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- José María, no conozco a nadie más capaz qué tú, considerando qué Freud, Jung, Rogers, Frankl, y Erickson están muertos, y no confío en los demás.-

- Don Rigo, ¿no cree qué está exagerando?- Chema sentía qué la cosa no iba por buen camino.- Aparte, soy un psicólogo de niños, yo no puedo ayudarlo.-

- Eso es lo mejor de todo.- Se acomodó los anteojos.- Ya qué conmigo no tendrás problema alguno.-

- Pero eso no está bien, yo me especialicé para ayudar a los niños, comprender sus problemas, y jugar con ellos. Usted en cambio, ya es un hombre adulto.-

Y tras reflexionar un poco...

- Tienes razón, soy un adulto, y puedo salir adelante por mi propia cuenta.- Se alzó de la silla y salió del consultorio.

Al día siguiente, cuando José María Itzae abrió la puerta de su consultorio, se encontró qué Roderich lo estaba esperando, recostado en el sofá...

- ¿Don Rigo, qué hace aquí?-

- No puedo hacerlo solo.-

- ¡Ah, qué Don Rigo este!-

_**Fin del capítulo piloto.**_

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

En lo personal, nos basamos en la serie "Anger Management", protagonizado por Charlie Sheen.

Y bueno, ya veremos qué pasa después, y si nos decidimos a continuarlo o no. Por lo pronto, muchas gracias por leerlo, y qué pasen un bonito día. n_n


End file.
